Sisters For Eternity
by i-Angel
Summary: What if Joel Goldschmidt hadn’t kept Diva in the locked tower? What would happen if he never separated the twins? Would things still be the same? Obviously not many tears will be shed and more happy moments!-Chapter 1 Repost!-


**Title:** Sisters For Eternity

**Summary: **What if Joel Goldschmidt hadn't kept Diva in the locked tower? What would happen if he never separated the twins? Would things still be the same? Obviously not many tears will be shed and more happy moments!

**Rated:** Teen(T)

**Genre:** Family and Romance

**Pairing(s):** HagiSaya-NathanDiva

**Reviews Needed:** 10

**Notes: **This story will be updated MONTHLY. I'm not sure which date of the month but I am sure that it will earlier if I reach my needed reviews! –Flames doesn't count-

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Blood+. But someday, Blood+ season 5 will mysteriously appear…so just wait, people! JUST WAIT!!

**Warning:** First story, might suck.

**Authoress: **i-Angel

Once, in the year 1833, two twins were 'born' from a cocoon-like object taken from a pregnant chiropteran mummy. The twins was then taken to a beautiful place called 'The Zoo' and was now raised by a man called Joel Goldschimdt.

Joel named the elder twin, Saya. He then named the younger twin, Diva.

After 15 years, Saya and Diva grew up into two beautiful women. Saya had waist length black hair, as did her twin. Her eyes are a color of Topaz but mysteriously, whenever blood is present, or when Saya is extremely furious at something,-or someone- her eyes would turned into a creepy bright ruby red color.

In Diva's case however, her dark aqua colored eyes would turn into bright sapphire blue color.

People claimed that the twins are different.

Red and blue.

Like fire and ice.

And Heaven and Hell.

They were complete opposites. But yet, they were twins and the two sisters consider their sibling as one of the most important person in their lives.

Back then when they were about 10-years-old, they made a special promise that could change their lives for sure.

_Flashback_

_A young girl wearing a frilly blue dress and white ballet flats came running down the hallway. Her long black hair swaying each time she turns around a corner._

"_Onee-sama! Saya-nee-sama!" The girl, Diva called._

_She ran into the study room where her older twin, Saya was being held kidnapped by their stepfather who was giving Saya some extra study lessons._

"_Saya-nee-sama! Guess what I found in the garden?" Diva asked excitedly while trying to catch her breath._

_Before Saya could take her sweet time to think and answer, Diva interrupted her again._

"_A rainbow colored butterfly!" Diva's eyes sparkled with pure eagerness. _

"_WOW! I never had seen a rainbow colored butterfly before!" Saya stood up from her chair causing it to make an annoying screech._

"_I know and if we hurry, we might still see it!" Diva grabbed her sister's hand and then rushing outside before Saya herself or Joel could comprehend._

"_Diva! Saya!" Joel called after them but the duo had already left for the garden._

"_Really, those two." Joel shook his head and continued on his book._

_At the garden, Diva and Saya were running side by side as they reached the place where the rare colored butterfly had been before._

"_Where did it go?" Diva looked around._

_Saya gave a gasp. _

"_Is that it?!" She pointed to the butterfly that was hovering over a bush of lovely pink roses._

"_Yes! Come on lets follow it!" Diva said with glee._

"_But…it's heading to the forest. And father said never to go in the forest cause' it's dangerous." Saya said, rather worriedly._

"_What Otou-san never knows won't hurt him! Besides, don't you want to see the butterfly close-up?" Diva tried to persuade her onee-san._

"_Well…" Saya still feels rather uneasy. What if something happens to them? After all, they are only 10-years-old kids with no self-defense what-so-ever except for the little dagger that each of the twins carry around.(A/N: I know, who would give 10-year-olds a dagger? But Saya and Diva are no normal kids. You should know.) _

_Diva gave a pouty look._

"_Pretty please? Onegai?"._

_Saya still felt uncertain. She was always the one who will stay more on the safe side unlike the overly active girl with the name Diva._

_Diva fumed inwardly. If her sister doesn't want listen to her, then she'll MAKE her listen._

'_I always get what I want'. She thought in her mind._

"_NEE-SAMA! PLEEEEASE?" Diva gave her the most cute and pitiful looking puppy dog eyes ever. And with the touch of sparkle and a sprinkle of fake moisture that was threatening to fall, Saya gave in._

"_A-alright…I guess going there one time wouldn't hurt…" _

_Famous last words._

_Diva however, giggled._

_Hook, line and sinker!_

_Oh, she is SO good at this!_

"_That's the spirit! Let's go!" Diva was the first to run in the forest while Saya trailed after her._

_As Saya had thought, the forest was much, much darker when inside since all the huge trees acted like a thick veil and preventing the bright sunlight from entering._

_It was her first time entering the forest, and Saya was too busying looking around that she had temporarily forgotten about her sister. _

_Absent-mindedly, she had entered an extremely dark part of the forest._

_She immediately stopped running._

"_Diva…Diva?" Saya was starting to get nervous._

"_Diva! DIVA?!" She continue to yell for her twin's name._

_Suddenly, there was a rustling sound among the bushes behind her._

_Hastily, Saya took out her dagger and positioned it in front of her. True, Joel had thought them how to use the dagger but she didn't thought that she would have to take it out and actually hurt someone with it. Or even threatened with it._

_The rustling noises grew louder, and Saya, gathering all her courage, took a few steps forward._

_She noticed someone getting out from the behind the bush but because it's too dark, Saya can't actually see who it was._

_With a quick swing, She had slashed the mystery stranger's forehead._

_Too bad the mystery stranger wasn't so mysterious at all._

_Saya gasped and dropped her dagger as she came face to face with familiar wide, horrified eyes. _

_Blood was oozing out from the long gash coming from her forehead and it quickly came to drip down her still face._

_Silence befall to the twins._

'_I just attacked my sister with a dagger and caused her blood to spill…' She dropped to her knees after the truth hit her full force._

_Another moment of silence passed._

_Meanwhile, Diva had gotten over the shock and was quietly wiping the blood away from her forehead with a handkerchief until most of crimson liquid was gone.-She also noticed that the cut had healed- After all, she knew that her blood was poisonous to her sister._

_Diva carefully licked the remaining blood away from her fingers._

_After a while, she finally approached Saya. _

"_Onee-sama…" Diva was now kneeling beside her fallen sibling._

"_Gomen…I'm sorry…so sorry…" Saya mumbled but Diva heard it clearly._

"_You know, it's just an accident. No need to be so hard on yourself. Besides, it's already healed! No big deal." Diva comforted, then started giggling to herself._

"_You know, I think that Saya-nee-sama is just too dramatic…I mean…nee-sama didn't mean to hurt Diva, right?"She asked while between giggles. _

"_O-of course not! I would never…" Saya trailed off._

_Diva's giggles died down as she smiled. But not her usual mischievous smile or her gleeful slash excited smile. It was a true smile, full of love and sincerity. _

"_Good. Now come on! I bet Otou-san's gonna have a fit when we get back." Diva pulled her sister up and dragged her back out of the forest._

_20 minutes later, after they finally got out of the forest and was walking back to the mansion, Saya suddenly spoke up._

"_Diva…" She looked at the younger twin with a serious expression plastered on her face._

"_Yes…?" _

"_Let's make a promise. No matter what happens, we're still sisters. So promise that we must never hurt each other. Under any circumstances!" Saya stopped walking and held out her pinky._

"_Em! I promise." Diva wrapped her pinky around Saya's while nodding._

"_Sisters for eternity!" Saya smiled._

_Diva smiled to until she quickly ruined the moment with her mouth._

"_Ne nee-sama, what does eternity means?" She cocked her head over to one side._

_Saya sighed and rolled her eyes. Then, unexpectedly, she turned on her heels and ran back to the mansion._

"_H-hey wait! Onee-sama! That's not fair!" Diva ran to catch up with her._

_The two sisters laughed along the way of the chase._

_End flashback_

It was a sacred promise that they had sworn to keep.

Of course,--

--under **ANY** circumstances.

**Note: As you know, I had this reposted 'cause I didn't like the last chapter that much.(Though I'm shocked that it got a lot of responds in only about a week…thanks so much!)About the next chapter, be patience! It's coming.**

**-**

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

_**-**_

"_Saya, Diva. Do you remember about the chiropteran history I taught you? Well, these kids are going to be your chevaliers when they grow up."_

_-_

"_Otou-san…I feel so weird and sleepy…"_

_-_

"_Diva look, I got this for you as a farewell gift." _

_-_

"_Onee-sama, let's not forget about each other okay?"_

_-_

"_You won't forget about our promise too, right?"_

-

**Remember, read and review! You can ask any questions you like and I can answer it in the next chapter.**

**Love you guys(In a none romantic way),**

**Thanks for Reading!!**


End file.
